Kite Runner: What if
by LucklessDreams
Summary: just teo what if's from the book...had to do for a english project


The Kite Runner ~ What If's

**What ****if Amir had jumped in to help Hassan? What would have happened?**

"It was a look I had seen before. It was the look of a lamb" (Pg. 81)

I watched with disbelieving eyes. My Hassan was getting hurt. Then without thinking, I stepped out into that alley.

I threw a rock at Assef.

He grunted in surprised as he turned around. "Why if it is not the little kunis' "friend"' Assef sneered.

I gulped in fright, I had no idea of what to do "Let him up" I said in a shaky tone. I caught a glimpse of Hassan's dirty face, disbelieve was shown on it.

"Why" wondered Assef, then he lunged for me, I backpedaled as fast as I could, but not fast enough. He caught my ankles, my back hit the ground knocking the breath out of me.

"Get him" growled Assef, a look I had never seen before in his eyes. When Kamal and Wali began to stammer their protest, Assef growled "NOW".

I felt hands on my arms, I fought wildly, but I was no match for the three of them, they flipped me on to my stomach. "Hassan" I called out in help. Then I saw Hassan coming to my aid as always, his brown pants half-on. He jumped Assef, grabbed him around the middles and they rolled on the ground. I struggled away from Kamal and Wali, who were going to their leaders' aid.

"Hassan" I hollered, for he had gotten free of Assef, who was lying stunned on the ground, and was dancing away from him, he looked at me and nodded. He startled Assef, Kamal and Wali by rushing past them, one hand holding his pants up, he dashed past the pile of rubble and followed me out of the alley.

* * * * *

We had reached Baba's house, out of breath, for we had not stopped running. Panting, I looked at Hassan, blood tricking down his face. Hassan was holding out the blue kite. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I took the kite "thanks" was all I said.

Hassan smiled his smile "for you a thousand times over" he said. I reached out and hugged him, mindless of the kite. Tears falling out of my eyes.

**What if Hassan had confronted Amir about what happened in the alley?**

""Where were you I looked for you" I said. Speaking those words was like chewing on a rock" (Pg. 83)

"You saw" Hassan said, his hands clutching the blue Kite.

"What" I said my voice shook.

"You saw, you bastard, you saw", that was the strongest, and meanest word I had ever heard Hassan say. "You saw what happened, you saw Assef…." Hassan's voice trailed off. Then he threw the kite at me "You saw" he screamed. Then as before, I turned and ran, Hassan's voice trailing after me, like the tail on a kite.

**What if Baba told the truth when Ali and Hassan were leaving?**

""We are leaving Agha sahib," Ali said" (Pg.112)

"What! Why?" Baba said. I looked down in lest he see the guilt in my eyes "I forgive you, stay" Baba said.

Ali shook his head "Life is becoming hard, Agha Sahib, me and Hassan" as he said this he put his arm around Hassan, then I knew, Ali knew everything. "We both shall go back to Hazarajat, to my cousin".

"Why? Ali you have been my companion for forty years. Why" said Baba, I was scared, he looked like he was about to cry.

"I know, Agha Sahib, but some things are better left unsaid" said Ali to Baba, but he looked at me.

"Ali…you would really .take….my son…..away" whispered Baba.

What was Baba talking about? I was his son, not Hassan…..

"Please Ali, don't take my son… away" said Baba, as Ali and Hassan left the room. Baba said it again. Then it hit me, like the pomegranates that I threw at Hassan.

"Baba" I interrupted, "are you saying that Hassan is your son, my brother?".

Baba nodded, "your half-brother" he said, and the tears started flowing. That was when I realized that Hassan was the son that Baba wished I was, the son that he wanted. The son that I had allowed to….. I looked at the door that Hassan had left though, in horror.

**What if Amir and Hassan were not brothers?**** Would he still have gone after Sohrab?**

"I toyed with my wedding ring. "You always thought too highly of me Rahim Khan"

(Pg. 234)

"Sorry that you think that" said Rahim Khan "but I know of someone else who thought highly of you"

I closed my eyes. Yes, Hassan had been a loyal servant, he done much for me. Hassan was dead, but he had a son, Sohrab. But what could I do for him? Rahim Khan wished for me to get him to bring him here. Why? Sohrab was a Hazara, same as was Hassan and his wife.

Baba.

Baba would do this, like how he had stood up for the woman on our way to America. I would go get Sohrab, for Baba would have, and for all the wrongs I had done to Hassan in the past.

I opened my eyes, and before I regretted my decision, I said to Rahim Khan "what do I so first?" I could see the glee and sadness in the old man's face.

**What if Sohrab had died?**

"Later they said I was still screaming when the ambulance arrived" (Pg. 361)

I stood by the side of a small grave, I had insisted that Sohrab had a grave, it was the least I could do. His father and mother were in unmarked graves, I knew Hassan would have wanted his son to have a marked grave, I had a stone put up that said Sohrab, and below it "Will always be in our hearts" an American saying I knew, but the guilt of his death lay heavy on my heart and soul.

I glanced down at the only picture I had of that boy, they one where his head rested on his father's leg.

Tears started flowing, Sorry Hassan Sorry, I had let him down, like so many times before.

I dreaded telling Soraya, my voice cracked when I called her. "Only I will be coming home" I said.

"But Kaka Sharif found a way to get him here" Soraya had said.

"He's dead" I said.

Soraya was silent for a while, "I'm sorry, Amir, really I am" I heard the heart broken mother in her voice, I was glad that she did not ask how he died, she just told me to hurry home.

After I hung up I curled up my knees to my chest, just like I was hiding, and held the picture in front of me, Hassan and Sohrab, two of the many people that I had let down. Tears flowed free, down across my new hare lip, a reminder of the wrongs that I could not right.


End file.
